1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display control apparatus that controls a display unit to display information about liquefied petroleum (LP) gas (hereinafter, also referred to simply as “gas”) remaining in a tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
LP gas supply systems are generally known. In such a system, gas in a container is supplied to a gas meter through a pipe and the gas is further supplied from the gas meter to a gas burner located at a terminal through a pipe, as described in Japanese Patent No. 3525404, for example. In an LP gas supply system described in Japanese Patent No. 3525404, the amount of gas used is accumulated by using a flow rate sensor attached to a gas meter, and the accumulated value is reported as a reading to an information center at predetermined date and time.
As in the LP gas supply system described in Japanese Patent No. 3525404, an obtained reading can be used to calculate the amount of gas remaining in an LP gas tank at that point in time.
An LP gas tank needs to be replaced with a new one filled with gas before the tank is empty. Therefore, it is important for, for example, gas suppliers to locate an LP gas tank that is likely to be empty and needs to be replaced. In related-art LP gas supply systems including the system described in Japanese Patent No. 3525404, however, any consideration is not given to ensure that the location of an LP gas tank that needs to be replaced is identified. Disadvantageously, it takes time and effort to find a tank that needs to be replaced.